


Not in My Bed

by twitch



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always asked for the same thing, two rooms with two singles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well…” Frankie took in the hotel room, ready to hit the bed, but bone-deep exhaustion flipped sharply to disbelief. “This is-”

“Shit.” Tommy muttered none too quietly to which Frankie nodded mutely. “What the hell happened in here?”

Setting his suitcase on the ground to rub his jaw, Frankie tried to remember the paperwork they filled out at the front desk. Bleary eyes may not have read the suite arrangements properly, or perhaps they were too long accustomed to the same paperwork, hotel after hotel, all reading the same thing. 

Yet two single beds had become one queen.

“We’re supposed to have two beds!”

Frankie shook his head, not effected by Tommy’s indignation but hoping to wake up enough to clear the confusion. “Let me phone down to the front desk. I’m sure they gave us the wrong room by accident.”

The county festival they played that afternoon had been a great show but driving to the next city to perform several hours later meant they hadn’t had a chance to check out the hotel until after their second show of the day, let alone rest between shows. All of the energy put into two shows left them drained and ready to sleep, forgoing the usual post-show flirting or nightcaps.

“I’m going to Nick and Bob’s room, if they have two beds I’m demanding to switch rooms with-”

“Tommy, shut-” He was already on the phone, cutting himself off when the nightshift worker picked up the phone. “Yes, I have an inquiry on the room that I’m staying in. My name is Frankie Valli – no, that’s with an I – booked with The Four Seasons, sharing a room with – no, it’s room 305, 302 is occupied by the other two, but there’s specifically a problem with room 305… No, the room is clean. … No, I wouldn’t say anything is missing but the sleeping arrangements are incorrect. We requested two single beds and we have a queen instead.” 

Frankie listened, keeping his expression neutral though with the way Tommy was glowering at him and the hotel employee explained the situation he was cringing inwardly.

Turning away slightly from the line of Tommy’s stare Frankie lowered his voice. “That would’ve been a clerical error from someone within the hotel, we have always requested two rooms with two beds.”

“Frankie…”

The menacing tone coming from behind him had his spine tensing up. “Do you not have other rooms available with two beds?”

“Let me talk to him.” 

Had he been able to lock himself in the bathroom with the phone he would’ve done it but the phone didn’t reach that far from the bedside table. Instead he kept ducking and twisting away from Tommy, getting himself caught up in the telephone cord as well as the wire connecting the base to the wall jack. “Okay, thanks for trying, bye!” 

Frankie hung up quickly and the squeaky clean boy from Newark New Jersey ripped the cord out from the phone and darted for the window, barely avoiding Tommy lunging at him. The hot summer day had become a breezy night and whoever had enjoyed the room that morning left the windowpane and screen open. Before Tommy could catch him he had pitched the phone outside.

Tommy stared down from the window to the broken plastic pieces scattered over the sidewalk. “You little shit.”

Frankie shrugged, strolling over to his suitcase. “I can pay for it out of my pocket.”

“Why did you do that for?” Tommy asked, crossing his arms and resuming his glaring.

“Because you would’ve been yelling and arguing for no good. There are no other hotel rooms available for tonight – Nick and Bob have a queen bed too so there’s no point negotiating for their room, and you don’t need to be yelling at another hotel employee.” He had set his suitcase on the bed and proceeded to pull out pyjamas and toothbrush. “It’s one night. Sharing the same bed is not going to kill you.”

“But this ain’t right – this is not what we asked for!” Tommy persisted, working his jaw tightly before storming for the door, flinging it open.

“Hey! Don’t go down-”

“Nicky!” A fist banged at the door of the room opposite of theirs. “Open up in there!” 

Frankie almost laughed, relieved that Tommy wasn’t going downstairs. At least he hoped he wouldn’t, because he knew that Nick wouldn’t relent to Tommy over this.

“Go to bed Tommy!”

Tommy continued pounding at the door. “I just need to use your phone!”

“Hey asshole! Go to bed!”

Frankie did laugh that time, someone yelling from one of the neighbouring rooms. He didn’t dwell on that for too long, preferring to get to the bathroom and towels before Tommy gave up.

It took five more minutes and several other people yelling at Tommy before he trudged back into their room. Frankie had already showered and brushed his teeth and had settled into bed. “Don’t forget to lock the door.”

Setting the bolt-lock into the place too Tommy scowled at the bed. “We always ask for single beds.”

“Yes we do, but the bed is big enough, we can sleep on either side without even touching each other,” Frankie reminded, gesturing to the fact that he was already occupying the right side of the bed. 

“It’s the lack of integrity, the fact that they can’t own up and admit they made a mistake, that pisses me off.” His anger was evident with the jerky movements that he used to manhandle his suitcase open.

Frankie hummed tiredly, a vague sound that Tommy was satisfied in interpreting as agreement. He wasn’t about to correct Tommy, he hadn’t been the one on the phone to hear the employee apologise for the hotel’s error.

Tommy grumbled his way into the bathroom and continued to grumble on his way out. 

“Four star hotel my ass,” he muttered as he pulled back the sheets. 

“You’re more than welcome to write them up a bad review.”

Another grumble followed but with their backs to each other Tommy didn’t see Frankie’s grin.

“You’ll feel better in the morning after a good night’s sleep.”

And Tommy would agree to that when he woke up, smiling and snuggled up into Frankie’s shoulder.


	2. Across the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the hallway, how do the other two fare with their queen bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Across the hallway, AKA I can't not write about these two.

“I am showering then going straight to bed.”

“I’m going straight to bed.”

Bob’s pleasant but otherwise neutral expression belied the smile that he would’ve given Nick, had he been able to see it from his nearly shut eyes. Almost sleepwalking Nick had enough of his wits with him to find the door to their room and unlock it. Muscle-memory and hotel rooms that normally looked like one another, regardless of chain or city, kept him from stumbling into a wall. Bob was impressed, until he collided with Nick’s back. “Come on, I don’t plan on sleeping out in the hallway.”

“You might want to.” Scratching his jaw, tiredness changed to forlornly awake, Nick frowned to the room that they were yet to enter.

“No, I know I want my bed- oh.” The soft exclamation escaped his lips once he stood beside Nick, taking in the room. The room did look universal to all other hotel rooms that all four of them had been in, with one glaring exception. “Hmm.”

Nick stared at the bed longer, cocking his head slightly, before managing a smirk. “I’ll give it five seconds, if not less.”

“What are you…” Bob didn’t finish his question, an exclamation from across the hallway cutting him short. It was the familiar tone that had him laughing sharply, knowing there was no need to fear repercussions when Tommy wasn’t in the same room. “Someone is not happy.”

Nick stepped into the room, chuckling to himself and setting his suitcase out of the way. “Do you want me to phone down to the front desk? I’m in no rush to shower.”

“I’m not going to be long.” It was a tempting offer, knowing hot water and a clean body would be all he needed to push him fully into sleep, but common sense jumped in far too soon. “Well, I suppose I shouldn’t, if I’m dirtying the towels of someone else’s room.”

“Good point.” About to sit down on the bed Nick thought otherwise, picking up the whole phone in one hand, his other hand taking care of separating the receiver from the base and dialling. As the seconds counted by Bob watched his shoulders sink. “It’s just ringing through. What are the chances that Tommy’s already talking to the front desk?”

“I’d say it’s Frankie. We would hear Tommy talking to him.” Bob pointed out. 

Pressing down on the cradle to hang up the call Nick gave him a wry look. “If that’s the case I think it’s safe for you to have a shower.”

Pulling out his pyjamas from his suitcase Bob watched Nick dial again. “Do I need to tell you to be nice?”

The look that Nick gave him was not too different from the smile he gave many women. “I’m always nice.”

Bob was closing the bathroom door just as Nick began talking, his call received by the front desk. Once the lights were on he glanced to his reflection in the mirror. His face was pale from weariness but a hint of a smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth. Unlike Tommy he knew, like Nick and Frankie, that there was nothing to get upset about. They would laugh about it and he could guarantee that all of them would give Tommy a thorough ribbing the next morning.

Hot water relaxed muscles that ached from their double-header and what didn’t loosen up right away soapy fingers dug into until they were lax. Noticing that his eyes were shut under the spray of the showerhead Bob realised he was close to falling asleep in the shower. It was Nick’s shout that startled him fully awake. Grudgingly he turned off the water and stepped out.

Dried and dressed for bed he opened the door, keeping silent as Nick pulled his shirt off. Clearing his throat enough to catch Nick’s attention he approached the bed. “Your turn, presuming you’re going to brush your teeth.”

“Un-brushed morning breath isn’t my thing so yes, I will.” Unbuckling his belt, Nick chuckled. “Did you?”

“I always do,” Bob reassured him, still smiling until he realised that their conversation was implying that they were staying. “I take it that we aren’t being moved to a different room.”

Clucking under his breath Nick shook his head. “No, the whole hotel is booked.” He pulled his suitcase from the bed, setting it back down by the wall. “Which does remind me, what side of the bed do you want?”

The answer that Bob would’ve given echoed cheekily in his mind but the voice he presented was casual. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

“It doesn’t matter to me either, so you choose.” 

Left alone in the room Bob freed up the side of the bed he had set his suitcase on but he didn’t pull back the sheets or lie down. He was almost giddy, exhaustion switching to over-exhaustion. At least that’s what he would’ve told anyone else had they asked why he was now restless. 

“You okay?”

“Yes, just… tired.” Scrambling under the sheets, hoping that his lie wasn’t too apparent, he laid tense and waiting while Nick got into bed. 

“So am I.” There was no need for yawning, just a heavy moan of relief when Nick’s head came down upon the pillow. “Feel free to kick me if I snore.”

“I have never heard you snore before.”

“Then why does Tommy tell me I do?”

Not able to answer, not knowing Tommy’s reasons, Bob watched Nick’s shoulder shrug at the silence before relaxing again. Not wanting him to fall asleep too soon Bob purposely wiggled around. “I can’t get comfortable.”

It was as he hoped, Nick turning enough to almost lie on his back. “Do you want to change sides?”

Ducking his head down so his pink cheeks weren’t visible Bob scooted flush up against Nick’s side, arm going over his chest. “Nope, I’m comfortable now.”

“Are you sure about that?”

It sounded like Nick was smiling but Bob wasn’t ready to look up from his shoulder, already close to sleeping and far too happy to move. “Yep.”

Judging by the way Nick’s fingers curled into his hair he was too.


End file.
